


Enterprise

by Merfilly



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anthropomorphism - Freefom, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enterprise

She lay silently there in space, begging sentient beings to come aboard, to find their destiny. Not a soul who ever approached her managed to lose the awe of that first approach, no matter how often they repeated that shuttle trip. It had never seemed to matter what the species involved was; her grandeur only grew the further from Old Terra the stories went.

Gleaming in design, bold saucer cutting forward of the nacelles, she was the birthplace of many dreams, the proving ground of many legends to be. She was _Enterprise_, and for the chosen few, she was home.


End file.
